


This famous face (I wish to hide)

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Clark as Superman, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, possessive!Lex, slight comic book/TV show fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Lex and Clark are out and about when they are spotted by a fan. Lex is used to being famous but he is also a bit angry at having his “Clark” time interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend (Lapetite_Kiki) based off her artwork. First time posting it here on AO3.

Lex Luthor did not jump when the young lady appeared, as if out of nowhere, brandishing her cell phone and begging ‘just one picture, please?’ He was used to such things, having been born in wealth and privilege and being famous before he was 20. In fact, he was surprised that it had taken such a long time for someone to recognize them as they sat at their table at this little café. He supposed if they had been in Metropolis they likely would have but they were in Gotham so perhaps that was part of it? Lex was here to seal a deal with Wayne Enterprises. Clark was with him on a supposed vacation from his job at the Daily Planet. Though it did not give him a break from his duties as Superman, of course. 

Lex had resigned himself to having to share his beautiful alien with the rest of the world. But he dearly coveted their time together and so was having trouble summoning a smile for the young lady’s picture. He glanced down at the wedding ring on Clark’s finger, his own hidden, and felt a smile tug at his lips. At least they’d gotten that done. Clark couldn’t wear the ring as Superman, of course, but he always did as Clark. Not once, since being married, had Clark ever forgotten to put it on when he took off the suit. At least the ceremony had cemented Clark as ‘his’. He fought a flush that wanted to creep over his face as he remembered his possessiveness the night of their honeymoon, in bed. 

He jumped a little as Clark’s hand came up and touched his neck, one finger stroking gently then subsiding. The young lady took her picture and then burbled her thanks over and over. Clark was gracious and kind, as was his nature. Lex felt himself melting, falling in love all over again. His farmboy (and he often thought of him that way, despite Clark no longer living on a farm) was just so sweet and good hearted. 

“You’re thinking sappy thoughts about me again, aren’t you?” Clark grinned as he waved at the retreating female. 

“Yes,” Lex admitted. Clark was the only being on this or any other planet he would have done that with. 

“When’s your meeting?” Clark asked, pulling out his wallet and placing some cash on the table. 

“An hour.”

Clark smiled, and it was sweet and it was kind and it was all kinds of loving. But behind it, the heat in his eyes, promised more than that. “Just enough time to take me back to the hotel and have some uninterrupted private time together.”

Lex stood, linking his hand with Clark’s as they strolled out of the café. Yes, he intended to have his Clark time. And if that made him a little late to the Wayne meeting? He was okay with that. 

 

End


End file.
